


Dovahkiin of Toulouse: The Lewds.

by Serendipitous_House_Pet



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lewds, Multi, some cannon, some not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet
Summary: Lewd ideas for the actual fanfic of "Dovahkiin of Toulouse" with Dany le Fou. Features many lewd/naughty scenarios of the warriors/awakened of Claymore as well as some ladies from Skyrim.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Three R's: Raki, Riful, and Renee.

Riful smirked as she walked to Raki. "So, you do need to be able to talk to use those abilities of yours." A purple glow within his left hand got her attention, and she saw an ethereal sword forming. "Oh, not quite defenseless yet?" Before he could swing the bound sword, she gently ensnared that arm too. Her smile turned predatory.

"Now, since you managed to win something from me, I believe I deserve a consolation prize. It is only fair, right?"

The ribbon blocking his mouth was removed, but before he could blink something else prevented him from speaking.

That something being Riful's mouth being pressed firmly onto his own.

Renee stared in shock as the Abyssal of the West straddled the human and roughly kissed him, her hands firmly gripping his head to prevent him from moving away while her tongue plundered his mouth maddeningly. Then her jaw dropped open when Raki kissed Riful back with equal fierceness as, unknown to both women, his draconic soul demanded he fight back. From her position the Claymore could see their tongues duel for dominance, tangling and pushing against each other as neither surrendered to the other.

Finally Riful broke the kiss and sat back up, a pleased smirk on her face. "Mmm…Very nice, yes." Her smirk grew much more predatory. "But I need more than that to be satisfied."

Before either Raki or Renee could blink, Riful had decimated Raki's clothes including his undergarments. "More handsome than Dauf." Riful said appreciatively while running her hands over his chest and abs, before moving down. His other weapon was out for both the Claymore and the Abyssal to see, the former turning bright red and the other nearly cackling with glee. Best part was the fact he was clearly only halfway to being at full mast, and already he would give Riful more than a mouthful. She licked her lips. "I might have to dislocate my jaw on this."

Raki wanted to say, "You don't have to go that far", after that line, but couldn't as Riful was smart enough to keep a ribbon over his mouth as to make sure her fun wouldn't be interrupted by his voice. He had to admit, his inner dragon was enjoying this but his human mind was screaming, ' _Couple breaker! Couple breaker!'_ even as he found himself relishing the taste of a yet another kind of man eater's tongue.

First a werewolf, then a vampire, and now an Awakened!

Her seemingly delicate hands quickly took hold of his cock, eagerly wrapping her fingers around it and softly stroking him up and down, working him from tip to base. Her hands were soft but small, unable to encompass much of him in their warmth, but her speed, enthusiasm, and skill more than made up for that. Those hands moved with more skill than the others Raki had the chance of handling him, but had yet to coax any amount of precum.

Raki had to admit, she was rather good at handling him and found his not so little friend growing more as her hands ran over his turgid length. He let out a small gasp once Riful decided to get less handsy as she brushed tongue over the tip with a small, "Mmmmm."

Renee wanted to turn away but she couldn't. She couldn't even shut her eyes as she watched this horrendously lewd and surreal spectacle. The Wicked Abyssal of the West was going down on a human who rescued her from said Abyssal's grasp. The worst part was, something strange was happening between Renee's legs and she almost felt envious of Riful. She couldn't explain why and felt her resentment, as well as horniness, rise along with the lewdness of the display.

Speaking of rise, Raki's erection was now completely lively and Riful had her mouth all over his cock, well, what she could fit at least. The head and a little bit of the main course, but she was far from being able to reach the base as she liked with her more restrained, human form. "Hmmm… mmmm."

Raki hissed in pleasure as he was being slowly engulfed more and more in her throat. Warmth and wetness were coating him. It felt like a tongue was slowly looping to cover every square inch and, as he looked down, he saw Riful literally taking him down her throat with an honest grin on her smug face.

Renee went slack jawed, watching as the Awakened was literally using her body shifting powers to help her act of debauchery. Renee could have never dreamed of such a thing and after tonight, she would have nightmares… or possibly dreams.

She winked at Raki then at Renee, pleased with her audience's reaction. She felt Raki moan against her ribbon and shuddered before making her mouth work further to stimulate the warrior. Slurping, suckling, and somehow outright playing with his dick inside her mouth with glee. Meanwhile, her hands slid between her legs, her wet pussy already feeling greedy for man meat itself.

It's been a while since she had properly fed that mouth and she would relish it when the feast came.

Raki could feel it. He was close to cumming. He'd had his experiences with women, but none of them could do whatever it was Riful was doing with her mouth, toying with him like this. Her throat had conformed itself to his erection, wrapping like the snuggest, warmest glove, and it was moving around him like a massage.

He started to thrust and Riful took it with gusto. One of Riful's hands moved to fondle his balls, a way to encourage him further. With a growl, he released a great burst down the Abyssal's mouth and she eagerly swallowed every drop, taking her sweet time to really taste it as she did so, like a thirsty woman from the desert gulping down water.

Delicious. Fresh cum. Her favorite form of meal besides fresh guts. She removed her mouth, made sure all traces of it went down, and giggled, "Rather than guts, perhaps I could just guzzle this down instead. Tell me, how long do you think you can live with proper care?"

Riful removed her ribbon from Raki's mouth enough to let him respond. If he said something that sounded strange to her, she'd immediately silence him and get to work again. "Don't know, but I'm not your food supply."

Riful playfully licked her lips as she stood up, still holding Renee in her hair. In one swift motion, she slipped her dress from her slim shoulders and let it fall around her feet. Adding some extra flair, she picked it with her toes, extended her leg in a way that brazenly put her bare, smooth pussy on display and tossed it away. Then she said, "Not yet, Raki ~."

Her body was not exactly developed, but considering what lies underneath and what Raki was craving, it did little to settle him down, much to Riful's enjoyment. The Abyssal's small pussy was soaking wet with arousal and her nipples were stiff against her barely-formed chest, stimulated further as she slowly rubbed them. The contrast between her young body and her adult confidence made for a seductive display that had Raki twitching and Renee suppressing an urge to scream. "Ready to have some real fun?"

Raki mumbled into her ribbon before he was set against the ground, cock sticking into the air the solid pillar of unbreakable stone. Renee gulped, seeing it so clearly, but couldn't take her eyes away, as if it were the most finely crafted claymore sword, and she blurted, "You're going to take all of that down there?"

"Oh, did someone forget who I am?" Riful rhetorically asked, a giggle in her voice. Teasingly, she wiggled her hips as she kept her lower lips barely touching the tip. The large shaft looked like an impossible match against her tiny slit. Then, in one solid motion, she impaled herself on his thick broadsword with a loud moan. Her belly bulged a bit from the shear girth, not that she was negatively affected. Even swords going through her could feel pleasurable, so this particular masterpiece was essentially a slice of heaven. "Oh, now that's filling ~." She purred.

Raki's breath became heavier as she started moving up and down, rhythmically slamming her small frame upon his larger one with force short enough of causing fractures. She was by far the tightest monster woman he's ever had the pleasure of filling and yet there was little resistance. She was snug, incredibly snug, but her pussy took him in with surprising ease even considering how wet she was. Raki moaned and thrusted his hips upward in resistance of the domination, much to Riful's amusement and pleasure, hitting her walls with a nearly inhuman amount of force.

Renee was gawking at the sight, blushing like mad, nipples rock hard, and nether region a little soaked. She hated the sight yet her body told her she loved it. Had Riful not been the one dominating, she might be more keen on admitting she was enjoying the sight. Had she'd been in Riful's place that'd be even better.

"What the fuck?" The dusky-skinned Claymore breathed, utterly bemused by her thoughts and feelings on this. She told herself to be disgusted, be dignified. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do any of that, she could only feel lustful and envious.

Riful moaned some more, a little dramatically, and her rhythm became more frantic, wild, unrestrained. "Fuck yeah," she breathed hotly, "been so long since I had a nice thick cock to ride." She made her pussy clamp down tighter as it grew wetter, her velveteen folds shifting to her command. "My mate's hung like a literal gorilla and I want some real… man… meat." She punctuated those last three words by slamming herself down even harder.

All Raki could do was mumble and moan in response as Riful's ribbons still kept his mouth covered, though they grew looser as she kept up her riding, getting lost in her euphoria. This sensation reminded her of her Awakening, only this time it was purely sexual, not akin to it. This was the real thing, dominating a man and milking his thick cock with reckless abandon, using her body to her advantage. Emphasis on the reckless as her ribbon loosened enough for Raki to say an important choice of words.

 _ **"Mul Qah Diiv!"**_ He unleashed his dragon aspect and Riful let out an involuntary yelp as Raki was overcome with that mysterious aura. He managed to break his hands free the ribbons and grabbed Riful by her hips as she moved away. With a great slap of flesh, a clap that echoed through the camp, he set the diminutive Abyssal back down.

A lesser being would've been broken by that, but Riful was anything but less. She screamed happily, eyes rolling back briefly as her womb was penetrated, and gripped Raki by his sides as she started leaking off Yoki, excitement brought to the surface. "Ready to get serious, Raki!?"

With an oddly toothy grin, his mind fueled by his draconic soul, his body now ready for intense, carnal passion with even a logic defying monster. "I should ask you that!" he growled as he began fucking her for real, mercilessly ramming his cock inside her.

At this point, Riful removed her ribbons from Raki and disconnected the ones that held Renee, though Renee was still trapped unfortunately. Not like it mattered as she was caught in the trance made by the sight of a powerful human fucking an Abyssal. They were going at it harder than anyone else she knew, and she heard some rather interesting and intense things during her sisters' private training sessions.

Riful was utterly drenching Raki's nether region, slamming her pussy and gyrating herself like a twister as he hammered her insides like he had literally hammered in her mate's face. Suddenly, Riful went a little slack, gushing all over his cock, panting more than a tired dog, and Raki took that moment to stand up while still holding her tiny frame. Her limbs dangled limply and her tongue hung out of her mouth as Raki began using her for a change.

He moved her up and down like she was a sex toy, her perky ass quaking, jiggling with each slam, her tummy bulging with the filling, and she was moaning like a whore until she suddenly moved. Her arms and legs wrapped around him in a vice grip while she forced her lips against his to commence another tongue wrestling session. Now the power struggle was more equal as Riful commenced her share of hip thrusting, made her pussy tighten, and battled tongues with the warrior.

They fucked and sucked on each other, Raki's fingers grasping her pert ass while Riful's fingers danced on his back, trying to scratch him only to be thwarted by the ethereal armor, and ran through his hair. Raki shuddered, moaning into her mouth and released a thick serving of cum into the Abyssal's tight, clingy snatch that greedily took in his hot seed. She shivered, a pleasurable tingle running up her spine, and she took Raki's brief moment of weakness to take control. She slipped her legs from the man's grasp but still held on to his neck, continuing to make out with him, and her body began to shift.

Her height increased and her body began to expand, her bust, hips, and rear becoming much more prominent. Her chest was little more than handfuls, but on the other hand, her glutes became large enough to smother Raki's face, not that he would mind. Suddenly, her hair lashed out to grab Raki by his arms and he was shoved against a tree.

Riful walked over, a sway in her step, and stopped when their faces less than a few inches away from each other. "Be grateful," her voice was a little more mature, matching her appearance, "I rarely appear like this, but for you, I'll make an exception."

Raki chuckled as she licked his cheek and stared back at her defiantly. "Think a little growth spurt will help you?"

"No, but this ass will tame you." Riful purred and turned around, slammed her ass against Raki's crotch, and started to grind on him, enveloping his dick between her supple ass cheeks, waggling her tush side to side, up and down, moving at her own leisure while still pleasing her toy. Raki bit his lip, stifling a moan to Riful's amusement. "Oh, are you an ass man?" Riful spared a glance towards Renee as she said that.

"I appreciate all parts of a woman." Raki groaned out, moving his hips as Riful moved her ass, jerking off with the Abyssal's generous cheeks, her soft and warm skin.

"Mmm, don't appreciate me too much just yet… I don't want you spent too soon." As she said that, Raki released a few ropes of cum upon her back that reached to her shoulder blades, drenching her smooth skin in the sticky substance. "Oh my, there you go already ~. All that delicious spunk wasted~."

"Don't cry over spilled milk, little girl." Raki grunted out. Suddenly, in an unexpected burst of strength, he grabbed her tendrils and pulled, making her head lean back. With a precise aim, he thrusted directly into her awaiting ass. "You'll get another nice fill soon enough. The second of many!"

"Ah, fuck yes!" Riful cried out, indulging in the feel of her ass being speared, her last needy hole being stretched out. Her fists tightened and she had the goofiest smile on her face. "And here I was worried!"

Raki took control once again, having let Riful take the reins for a nice moment, and went to work in busting down her metaphorical walls with his own great Daedric warhammer. Those cheeks quaked and jiggled even more, being utterly battered under Raki's heavy assault. Riful had a solid level of endurance being what she was, but even her defenses had weak spots. Asserting his own dominance, he gripped and pulled her deadly hair with one hand while the over went to fondle her now larger breasts. Riful grunted and moaned as the small spikes of pain mixed with the pleasure, driving her closer to another orgasm.

On Renee's part, she was drooling from both ends at this point, her eyes locked on Raki and his attack on Riful's wonderfully bubbly ass. She couldn't admit this to herself, but she never wanted to be on the penetrated end so bad in her life. From the way Riful was reacting, it looked more pleasurable than releasing Yoki, an already addictive pleasure itself. Once he started spanking her, making her let out quick squeals, Renee found her hands, which had healed up without her notice, struggling to move down and relieve herself as best she could, no longer totally stuck in her stupor.

She couldn't hold it anymore, not after watching those utter power houses go at it the way they were, fucking harder than animals. The sight was delicious and so her craving grew.

Speaking of those two, Raki released another full blast of cum into Riful's ass, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. Her body was pulling at him, coiling around him, encouraging him, and he gave the horny Awakened woman as good as he got.

Riful, despite the ecstasy her body offered Raki, was the one who was a drooling, tongue hanging out of her mouth, blushing purple moaning mess. When she came, around the time Raki came, her eyes briefly rolled into the back of her head. She spasmed and went limp.

Raki, in a moment of a dov influenced haze, let her drop in an unceremonious heap face down, her body shrinking back into its normal state and her now smaller ass leaking with his cum. With a smug expression, he rolled her over and slapped his sticky cock onto her now flat chest, tip right against her quivering mouth. He licked his lips and said, "Feeling tired already? And here I thought -"

Suddenly, her elongated tongue darted out of her mouth to wrap around the dick in her face, one hand holding him by the base, and her feet on his chest. With a dangerous gleam in her eyes, she giggled, "Now, now, Raki. You haven't won yet."

Raki adopted the same dangerous look, his draconic aura flaring, and he chortled a challenge, "Prove it then." Seizing one of her legs, he lifted it up and gave her calf a sensual lick.

After a long, sensual slurp, she let Raki go and let him burrow deep into her pussy for another round of deep fucking, both monsters in the flesh of man moaning at the joining. And as for Renee, her fingers finally found their sweet spot, digging and massaging her moistened folds with surprising enthusiasm while the other hand played with her large breasts.

In the midst of her lower body being pounded into the ground, Raki and Riful glanced towards a masturbating Renee. Another gleam in their eyes came, as another fun, lecherous idea came to mind.

"She seems so lonely, doesn't she?" Riful cooed.

"Yeah." Raki agreed. "Can't leave a woman unsatisfied, can I?"

Renee froze as she noticed she had the fucking pair's full attention. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Oh no." In her mind however, another response came out. _'Oh, yes!'_.

Raki heard that last part and his human mind made him relent. "On second thought, let's let her be." Outwardly Renee let out a sigh of relief. Inwardly, a pit formed in her stomach.

"Worried about her tearing a stitch?" Riful asked, gently and reluctantly removing herself from Raki's grasp, exposing the rock-hard cock again, still wet with her juices. "Don't. With all the movement warriors do, a little romp isn't an issue." She shrugged before suggesting, "Of course she could just Awaken and that would be fixed."

"That's not it." Raki said immediately, knowing full well a Claymore could take plenty. The atmosphere grew a little tense as Raki said his next line. "You heard her."

"Oh I did." Suddenly, a ribbon shot out and removed Renee from her binding… as well as her clothes. Unlike when Raki had tended to her wounds, she wasn't allowed to keep her pants and even the bandages Raki had put on her were ripped off. Raki had already seen her large breasts and well-muscled torso, and this time he was also treated to her long, athletic legs and smooth, bare sex. Unnoticed to Renee, her Yoki had worked overtime in her arousal, leaving her fully healed, leaving only her stitches to mar her naked glory.

"Her mouth may be saying no, but her body is screaming yes. Look at her, she's literally drooling over you. Possibly over me too." Riful smirked.

"I'm not drooling over you!" Renee shouted instantly, pointing at the pint sized Awakened. If she could, she would cleave the Abyssal's head from her body, but she knew better and, at the same time, her mind was clouded by the earlier sex now on hold.

Riful quirked a brow, a coy smile on her face. "So just Raki then?"

Renee stammered and moved to cover herself up in a panic, trying her hardest not to face either of them. "You - I - I'm not -"

"Denial is such a turnoff." Riful sighed. "Come now… you want some of this?" She grasped Raki's still hard cock and shook it around like a pendulum in her hand. Both Raki and Riful noticed Renee's pupils follow the hypnotizing gut buster, a thin line of drool on her face. "Thought so. What about you, big boy?" She turned to the confused young man. "If she consented, would you take her?"

Raki gave Renee with a serious yet gentle expression, even as Riful kept pumping his length. He did his best to focus on the younger half human. His soul craved domination, but not him, he was immensely empathetic and had to know something. "Renee, what do you want? You have a choice."

Renee managed to pull her gaze from Raki's glistening fun sword and gaze deep into his chocolate brown eyes. Hesitation coursed through her and the world seemed to be at a standstill. He was giving her an option and Riful seemed to be rolling with it. She bit her lip as the seconds came by, then, after releasing a baited breath, she spoke her answer.

**XXX**

"For someone acting so reluctant earlier, you're quite eager." Riful purred as she squeezed a pair of amazing, dusky breasts barely an inch from her face. Once again trapped in the Abyssal's ribbons, the nude Renee was held by her midsection, leaving more erogenous spots exposed. She gave her right nipple a teasing lick, slurping on the dark pink areola then spoke, "Damn I can see why men love those. Don't be afraid to fuck her harder, Raki."

"Let's let her catch her breath first." Behind the mewling Claymore was Raki, giving her some of the treatment he gave Riful, albeit much more gently and without the Dragon Aspect, tenderly probing her pussy with his pulsing phallus, making both Renee's facial and ass cheeks a light strawberry pink from his thrusting. "How you holdin' up, Renee?"

"Hnnn… ffaaa." Renee replied with all the coherent thought she could muster at the moment. She, as expected, was nowhere near as intense or durable as Riful. So he took it easy, carefully, and she still went punch drunk by the pleasure of her virgin snatch being treated to a new form of sensation, a highly welcoming feeling hitting her core. "Mmmmm."

"I thought as much." Raki sighed and gave Renee a light peck on the cheek. Subconsciously, she moved her head towards Raki and tried to lean towards him, whimpering in pleasure.

"How cute." Riful cooed pinching her left nipple. "Now, fuck her cute ass, please. I think all my friends should experience the same joy, don't you?"

Renee let out another moan in response that could be roughly translated as, "Sure, why not? Let's go all in."

And that was how Raki made his first two "friends" upon returning home. Serena was not disappointed.


	2. Captured Ghosts...

Riful was internally mulling over her current position as she dragged the rogue Claymores into her lair. On one hand, she had a very useful Claymore she could use to communicate with her pet project. On the other hand, here she had five attractive women in her clutches and a huge heap of sexual frustration that needed to desperately be taken care of.

After all that time since her encounter with Raki and her mate's lacking performance, she'd been incredibly horny. And now, here she had some toys to play with and she was no stranger to lesbian loving, not at all, especially with her incredibly versatile body.

While Dietrich was obviously a new addition to the group, Riful idly wondered if the others had ever done anything with each other. Claymores experimenting with fellow warriors was pretty common, since few humans would touch them even without the knowledge of the stigma they bore. She suspected Clare was a virgin, with how uptight she was, but couldn't tell about the others.

Riful, in her musings, began to idly stroke and squeeze her ribbons a little tighter on their bodies, pleased by the diversity of sizes, though none of them were too impressive in the chest area. Not bad, sure, but nowhere near Renee's assets. Hypocritical on her end while she was like this, she knew, but it was the truth.

The gentle fondling made Clare let out a tiny hiss, Yuma and Tabitha a barely audible eep, while Dietrich was left simply confused and fearful, believing these squeezes were a sign of some further malicious intent. Irene was perplexed by Riful's touch, but had a sinking feeling in her gut.

This wouldn't be her first time being fondled nor was it her first time by an unexpected being.

Riful was able to hear some of those sounds, even when lost in her thoughts, and giggled to herself. She reached a decision and would see it through. She was horny and they were exceptionally hot. She'd be a fool not have fun. So rather than take them to the room with her intriguing find, she took them to another secluded part of this meager dungeon.

She smirked as she brought the warriors in front of her, confusion and varying levels of worry on their faces, even the likes of Clare and Irene being put off by this new development. Riful said, "I've had a sudden change of heart, ladies." She began to carefully wrap her ribbons around them. She licked her lips and began to using them to rub their sensitive spots, "Due to the lack of quality my mate has provided me… I figure you lot might be better suited to help me out."

Her ribbons began caressing them, each getting varied levels of reaction from the warriors. Irene let out a low hiss but didn't show much, same with Clare save for her now pink cheeks. Yuma and Tabitha moaned softly while a surprised gasp escaped Dietrich's lips. Irene managed to say, "This is a rather drastic way to quench your thirst isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but I'll be frank, I'm a tad desperate, like a human woman lost in the desert and I just found myself an oasis," Riful purred out as her tendrils began to increase the 'pressure' so to speak.

The less stoic of the bunch moaned out while Clare managed to say, "But what about… that thing you wanted us to see? You were so eager."

Chuckling, Riful took a hold on Clare's skirt and began to slide it down, much to the shock of the others. Even Clare couldn't remain calm as she was left bottomless. She attempted to break free, thrashing in her bonds, but Riful sharply yanked her limbs in each direction, forcing her in an X-shape that left her completely vulnerable to the Abyssal's whims. Riful simply looked straight at her exposed sex, the nether lips closed tightly even though they were slightly wet, betraying her growing arousal. Then she shamelessly looked further down, at the tiny rosebud between her round cheeks.

The others attempted to break free but were given Clare's treatment, partially at least. They were in an X formation, but had a fifth tendril had begun to grope and fondle them through their clothing. Only Irene managed to keep a straight face for the most part, narrowing her eyes at the Abyssal.

As for Clare, she let out a surprised, higher pitched grasp bordering on a squeak as a tendril smacked her left cheek. Her ass cheek. It left a light, pink print and Riful couldn't help but giggle at the cold warrior's reaction. After a couple more playful spanks, she dragged her ribbon teasingly across both cheeks before asking, "Have you and your group ever gotten curious?"

"C-curious?" Clare asked with a shaky voice. Slowly, Clare was brought down, her body now at eye level with Riful. She was so close that she could easily reach out to touch Clare with her hands… or more.

Riful had another ribbon slip under her shirt and felt around, finding only warm, soft flesh. As she suspected, no bra, since Claymores rarely needed them. Clare's breasts were very enticing in her opinion, despite their rather small size. "Surely you're not that ignorant are you?" Riful brushed across the stiffening nipples before continuing, "That childlike?"

"Sex isn't usually on our list of priorities," stated Irene. She suppressed a moan as Riful gave her a harsh disciplinary slap across her ass. Riful didn't miss her suppressed reaction and made a note of it.

"I wasn't speaking to you, was I?" Surprisingly, her question didn't make Irene fear for her life. If anything, Riful seemed amused by such an answer, especially coming from her. "But that was interesting to say, wasn't it? Tell me Clare, have ever looked at your sisters in arms in another light? Wished for another kind of connection? Or just plain wanted to spread your legs for someone... or for them to spread theirs for you?"

'That's a question she should've asked Tabitha.' Yuma thought dryly to herself. The moan that escaped the braided warrior's lips at that comment could be chalked up to a timely squeeze of her breasts rather than the images Riful's words had conjured. Most of which involved herself worshipping a certain spiky-haired leader.

As for Clare, she said, "N-no. I'm - I'm not into women."

"Oh, is that right? You'd rather have a big hard cock inside you then?" The way Riful said that made her skin crawl, both from her words and from the fact Riful now had her hands patting her cheeks with deceptive gentleness, "In that case, perhaps I should get Dauf a-"

""NO!"" All the Claymores, even Dietrich, shouted before Riful could even finish.

Riful blinked with a blank face before smiling. Honestly, she knew the answer would be quite vocal, it always was, but that outburst was especially amusing. Then again, Dauf's face wasn't the most handsome one, and it was much worse at the moment. She then chortled, "So, that means today will be special, hopefully for all of you. You'll get a chance to deepen your bonds and make your beautiful friendship even greater. Aren't you happy?"

Suddenly, Clare's clothing fell to the floor, cleanly cut across the sides and removed. Rather considerate considering she could've merely diced it to pieces. Now Clare was completely exposed, her comrades positioned nicely to look on at her beautiful naked body, watching as her lithe form was toyed with, the greater heaving of her chest as Riful squeezed her small, supple breasts.

The ribbon that was spanking Clare now went between her cheeks, over her asshole and sliding between her nether lips, making Clare's breath hitch. The ribbon was gently crawling over her wet womanhood and anus, softly massaging her and getting coated with her juices in the process. With her legs spread wide, her comrades could see her petals opening, revealing the moist pink insides and her now stiff clitoris.

She was lightly moaning and Riful herself was getting more and more aroused as she was starting to truly get into her dominating phase, enjoying the mix of conflicting emotions from her captive. Watching their attempts to resist yet slowly, inexorably giving in to pleasure, a futile struggle gradually breaking down under her expert touch, and turning a cold façade into one of carnal pleasure was the greatest power trip for the Abyssal of the West.

Around her, the Claymores were going red in the face, even Irene sporting a small blush as she watched her former student getting sexually touched by such a powerful force. It was getting more and more difficult for them not to react as Riful's sexual touch on them was becoming increasingly aggressive, reaching inside their clothing, starting to get Tabitha and Yuma panting a bit.

Riful licked her lips before moving her tendril out of the way and giving Clare's slit a nice, long lick, ending with a strong push on the small nub at the top. Clare moaned much louder this time. She was utterly taken by surprise, a pleasure filled surprise mixed with the shame of being put on display like this. It didn't help that Riful was still so small either, despite her overwhelming power.

Irene let out a small hiss. Despite being mainly focused on Clare, Riful was still quite attentive with her and the others. Now she was digging into Irene's folds, fondling her ass and tits, even giving her small playful cuts in her back. The more Irene proved her resilience, the more Riful went on. Strangely enough, Irene wasn't too upset about it personally. The faint tingling pain was not that bad.

Tabitha and Yuma were not faring too well on the other hand, despite Riful taking it relatively easy with them, merely grazing and gently touching their private parts, as they were letting out small squeals of pleasure. The same could be said for Dietrich, but she did her best not to let it show as much, gritting her teeth. This proved to be a mistake as this made the Abyssal go a little further, rubbing a ribbon more intimately into her snatch and over her clit, until Dietrich moaned.

"Good girls." Riful teased, enjoying this small concerto of lustful women. No matter how much they tried to remain silent and stoic, their bodies were beginning to betray them. Sweat was forming on their skin and the crotch of their lower clothes was getting darker as their arousal increased and their pussies got wet. This was especially obvious on Dietrich, whose light grey uniform was steadily getting darker compared to her friends' black clothes.

On the other hand, juices were also starting to run down Tabitha's exposed thighs, since her short skirt was nowhere near as concealing as Yuma and Dietrich's pants.

Clare wiggled and squealed in Riful's grasp, trying to speak in protest of her actions, but couldn't get any words out from the assault of the diminutive monster's tongue. And Riful was very skilled with it, curling the moist muscle inside the wet snatch, repeatedly bringing Clare to the brink only to pull back as to edge her on, leaving Clare increasingly frustrated at being denied her release.

"This… is… beyond unnecessary," Irene spoke, still faring better than the others, "I - ah!"

Several sharp slaps to her buttocks silenced her and Riful, her lips soaked in Clare's juices, chastised her, "Now, now, wait for your turn. Our time will be quite intense, I assure you… in fact."

Suddenly, Yuma and Tabitha were brought closer together, panting face to panting face, their lips dangerously close. Riful went back to Clare and grabbed both of Clare's ass cheeks just as she made the two weaker willed Claymores moan with her ribbons. The instant their tongues went lolling out of their mouths, Riful forced their heads together and made them kiss.

Slowly, she positioned their bodies to align, tit to tit, crotch to crotch, and moved their hands to grope each other. She made their hands roam each other's body, squeezing their wrists enough to make them curl their fingers around each other's ass.

Yuma and Tabitha were trying to fight this off as best they could, which amounted to nothing, as they lost themselves in each other's warmth. Between the groping of Riful's tendrils and the forced make out session, it was proving too much. When their hands were guided inside the other's clothes and finally reached naked skin, so wonderfully hot and smooth over firm flesh, their wills surrendered.

Slowly, the making out became less forced and more voluntary. Shyly at first, they got bolder and were soon attempting to strip each other despite their bondage, eager for more skin to skin contact. Grinning, Riful relaxed her hold so she merely keeping them in place, allowing them a near full range of motion though she was ready to restrain them again if necessary. Sure enough, the pair made no attempt to escape and quickly shed their clothes.

Admiring the naked bodies meshing together for a moment, Riful then glanced at Dietrich. She noticed a tiny spark of something inside the no doubt recent deserter, the way her eyes tried to be sneaky as they darted to the moaning Clare, then somewhere else or shut completely.

Riful resisted the urge to chuckle and kept edging Clare on while slowly bringing Dietrich closer. This made Dietrich let out a low gasp of surprise as she was moved to the Claymore who had rescued her, a light tinge of pink growing on her cheeks.

Riful maneuvered the newest Ghost so she was upside down, her face near Clare's sex, just as she wrapped her lips around Clare's clit and sucked hard. She felt the Claymore tense and strain against her ribbons, her legs shaking with increasing intensity, until she finally came hard, throwing her head back and screaming loudly in ecstasy. Dietrich had a perfect view of the gushing fluids filling Riful's mouth. Clare's body shook for several seconds at the first orgasm she received from someone else, before going limp.

Being the fair person she was, the Abyssal then skillfully cut away and removed Dietrich's clothes. "My, it's not obvious when you're clothed, but you're rather stacked for such a short girl." Riful said as she checked out Dietrich's breasts, not caring that her face was covered with Clare's juices. She then licked her lips clean and purred. "Mmm, tasty. Here, have a try."

Dietrich was wide eyed then frantically tried to move her head away only for the ribbons to keep her facing Clare's drenched slit. She then tried to keep her mouth shut even as the sweet scent filled her nose, but a small ribbon being thrust into her ass made her gasp. And like that, Dietrich and Clare were locked into a sixty nine position. Clare, just registering her first view of another woman's sex, found her lips placed against Dietrich's wet nethers. A few quick moves and they found their hands on each other's ass, and being moved back and forth in a way that made their faces rub against the other's crotch.

Riful smiled at her work as she slowly lowered Irene to eye level. She turned to glance at her and said, "Now, I do believe someone wanted some quality time with me, hm?"

Irene narrowed her eyes, her cheeks flushed and breathing heavy, then said, "What did you have in mind?"

Riful smirked evilly. She cut away at Irene's bottom and chest portion then her ribbons cracked down upon Irene's supple cheeks once more, and this time nothing protected her ass from the strike. The Claymore gasped and gritted her teeth as her rear became a bright red from Riful's disciplinary touch.

Riful's smirk widened and she lashed against Irene's heaving chest next, receiving the same type of reaction from abusing those nicely sized mammaries. Irene kept wincing with each strike, suppressing the urge to even moan even though her breasts and ass were stinging from the punishment. Instead, she said, "Is that all you've got?"

In truth, Irene knew it wasn't, but she knew Riful wasn't aiming to kill. If she delivered any of those lashes at full force, she'd be a stain on the floor.

Still, this wasn't a very strong reaction for the effort, nor was her words pleasing. This upset the Abyssal mildly. Behind her, in Irene's line of sight, Yuma and Tabitha, so lost in their tongue duel, didn't notice as ribbons were brought to their asses and whipped them harshly. The same was done for Clare and Dietrich. Sharp cries were heard before Riful forced them back together and made them go on.

A wordless gesture to remind Irene that her body wasn't the only one Riful could use against her. Irene, narrowed her eyes, but said no more. She had to think of her comrades.

Slowly, a ribbon went down her smooth, toned stomach before cutting away at the rest of her clothes before her legs were held open, completely exposing her wiry frame. Riful, while still subjecting Irene's body to some light rough treatment, walked up to her and placed her hand on the tallest warrior's pussy.

Without so much as a warning, Riful's hand was shoved into Irene's tight velvet opening, getting a much more interesting reaction from her, "Urk, unf!"

"Oh, that got a reaction out of you." Riful purred, starting to piston her hand inside of Irene's aching sex. She wasn't going deep in there, not yet, since she didn't want to pull anything too heavy duty just yet.

Breaking her too fast wouldn't be fun after all.

All this was getting Riful quite horny. While she tended to the others, she also needed to tend to herself.

Irene was given some brief relief and Riful briefly retracted her hand, wet with Irene's juices, to pull off her dress. Now naked, she used a ribbon to neatly put the dress away while licking her lips, her hard nipples and slick slit showing her arousal. One of her ribbons slid down her body and she dulled it to form a much needed tool.

A dildo. With it, she wasted no time in teasing her own sex. One of her hands groped her nearly flat chest as she licked her lips.

Irene moaned as Riful put her hand back in while explaining, "Sorry about the interruption. I didn't wish to be left out of the fun."

Irene couldn't truly make a single retort. She was huffing and puffing, her mouth almost totally agape as the Awakened pumped her fist into her snatch. Riful still wasn't totally satisfied with that though, no, Irene wasn't out of her mind yet. She brought up her other hand, wiggling her fingers in a teasing fashion before starting to shove them in her too.

Irene made a choked gasp as Riful began inserting a second hand into the tight channel. It took some effort to get it in, and Irene felt her pussy stretch more than ever before. So full… If Riful's hands weren't so small and delicate, this would've mostly been a painful sort of torture. It was torture and a little painful in general, but it was the kinky kind.

The kind Irene was less tolerant to than her pain tolerance. She tried to squirm despite knowing better and was lashed across the cheeks for even the smallest movement. The extra stimulation actually made her cry out loudly. Her ass tingled with pain and her pussy was incredibly full from Riful's thrusting hands. The contrast between pleasure and pain was providing the stoic Claymore a guilty thrill that only increased her arousal. Her juices were now steadily coating Riful's pumping hands, making the Abyssal's job easier.

She didn't notice behind her that Riful was forming another dildo behind her. Right next to her anus.

With on clean thrust, it was shoved deep into Irene, the blunted ribbon driven into her bowels. She shouted, "AAHHH! Unn… fffwwaagh!"

"Such a beautiful sound," Riful purred as she watched Irene's face. "I want more. Scream for me."

While Riful began kicked up her torture, mercilessly ramming Irene's holes with hands and ribbons and making her scream, Tabitha and Yuma were now fully invested in full blown lesbian sex, scissoring each other on the floor, Yuma holding one of Tabitha's legs up as she was grinding her dripping wet snatch against hers at a fast pace. Yuma was using her free hand to grove her breast while the other fingered Tabitha's ass for extra stimulation. Tabitha moaned and mewled under her.

Clare and Dietrich had moved on from being "convinced" to eating each other out to making out while their hands roamed each other's bodies and delved into their slits. The difference in the pairs' bust size was quite apparent as they mashed together, Dietrich proving to be more endowed despite being much shorter. In fact, that only served to make her look bustier. Clare had to hide her bitterness in favor of the current sweet sex and taste of Dietrich.

Yuma was still atop Tabitha and grinding against her in a frenzy, getting close to the edge while Tabitha was already cumming, juices flowing out of her as she gasped and said Yuma's name, perhaps slipping up one time and saying Miria, maybe. Her words were jumbled into near incoherent babble from her orgasm. Then came Yuma who screamed out briefly before relaxing back down.

The first to recover was nonetheless Yuma, who pounced on the still panting Tabitha and dug her fingers into her freshly moistened slit while driving her tongue into Tabitha's mouth, both of them moaning and writhing. In complete opposite of her usual meek demeanor, the sword-thrower was ferociously and utterly dominating the sensor who could only cling to her as she felt yet another orgasm approaching.

As for Clare and Dietrich, they were already gushing by the time Irene looked over to them specifically, fingering each other frantically as they french kissed until they came at the same time.

Even though they were both tired from their mutual climax, Dietrich still wanted more. She owed Clare so much that she couldn't begin to imagine how to repay her. Maybe it was the situation they were in, but servicing her savior was a good enough option right now.

Before the former Forty-Seven could recover, Dietrich crawled over her and kissed her firmly while her hands moved to knead the modest bust. Feeling the stiff nubs, the shorter Claymore pinched and twisted them gently. Clare broke the kiss and moaned cutely in response. Smiling at the reaction, Dietrich lowered her mouth and began sucking on the right nipple. Clare's breasts may be on the small side, but they must have been quite sensitive as this made her moan even louder. Dutifully, Dietrich kept sucking on the right breast while kneading the left one until she decided to move on.

Leaving the painfully sensitive breasts, Dietrich lowered herself till she was facing Clare's pink wet slit. Too dazed from pleasure, Clare offered no resistance as her legs were spread and the girl she had saved began kissing and licking her sex. It was too much for the unexperienced woman who threw her head back and grunted loudly, which turned into full screaming when Dietrich's tongue entered her and ate her out. Her legs twitching uncontrollably, unable to even think about anything but the burning pleasure emanating from her pussy, Clare's hands shot towards Dietrich's head and pulled her closer, trying to make her go deeper into her cunt. Dietrich had no problem with and seized Clare's ass for extra support, trying to push her tongue just a little further in.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Riful asked as she moved Irene to get a closer look herself, to see how her sisters embraced their lusts. Without breaking her pumping, Riful set the panting Irene down on all fours in front of her while one ribbon in particular formed around the Abyssal's waist. Irene felt her pussy and ass being freed from their respective intruders, only for something else to slip between her ass cheeks.

"Still, I don't think you're fully convinced yet," Spoke Riful before rearing her slim hips back then driving them full force into Irene's wider rear. She shoved her makeshift strap on into Irene's pussy with one clean thrust, making Irene groan and lol out her tongue. Riful groaned as well as the ribbon inside Irene was part of her body and she had made it extra sensitive, letting her feel the constricting muscles of Irene's warm, wet pussy. It was almost like a cock, minus the ability to ejaculate.

Riful proceeded to give Irene the full rough treatment, gripping her hips with bruising force and fucking her like an animal with such force that their hips made a loud smacking sound whenever they connected. Seeing the round, toned ass cheeks ripple prompted Riful to add some harsh slaps there with her ribbons. Irene screamed at the extra stimulation, pain and pleasure mixing seamlessly and her arms soon couldn't support her, making her forehead touch the ground.

'More.' she thought. 'Fuck me. Make me feel it…'

Yes, this was the type of treatment that secretly made Irene feel alive, human as she was fucked like a prized brothel whore.

While Irene was being fucked senseless, she was yanked up by her hair and chin. And as Riful effortlessly supported her limp form and never broke her pace, she was forced to watch her group descend further and further into the throes of the orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another non-canon chapter from me and Dany!

**Author's Note:**

> Non-cannon for a what if between Riful, Raki, and yes, Renee.


End file.
